


The Most Shocking Visit Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Child Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drarry, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Narcissa Dumps That Hoe, No.24 Secret Injury, Slytherin Harry Potter, Whumptober 2019, keep yourself safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Draco and Narcissa Black come to rescue Harry from the Dursleys but discover more than they had expected.





	The Most Shocking Visit Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> Just some background info: Narcissa divorced Lucius after having Draco because she had seen how much of a madman Voldemort was and didn’t want him anywhere near his son - the Order protected her. Therefore, Draco was much less of an arrogant ass when he met Harry in the robe shop as he had primarily had his mother’s influence. Harry was less opposed to Slytherin, Harry got sorted into Slytherin. Voldie is still a thing.

When Harry opened the door, he immediately shut it once he saw who was waiting on the other side.

Draco Black should absolutely not be standing outside of the Dursley residence with his mother.

Sure, he hadn’t responded to Draco’s letters in a few days or a few weeks, or since summer had started… but that didn’t warrant a home visit! It wasn’t his fault anyway. Vernon had threatened Harry that either he sent away ‘that ruddy bird’ for the summer or Vernon would make sure that Hedwig wouldn’t survive the summer. It had been an easy choice to make. Besides, it wasn’t his fault that the Black owl was too stuck up to stick around after delivering a letter.

Come to think of it, this was exactly what he should have been expecting from Draco.

Still, he took a minute to grab the hoodie he had thrown over the couch earlier and put it on, wincing from the strain it put on his injuries. He ran a hand over his hair, trying to at least look mildly appropriate for meeting his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s mother.

_ At least the Dursley’s have gone out for lunch.  _ He thought.  _ Although I expect they’ll be home soon so I’ll have to get rid of Draco as fast as possible without him realising what I’m doing. _

He opened the door to Draco’s smug face and Narcissa’s slightly calmer one.

“Er, hi.”

“How elegant Harry, I thought that I would have managed to teach you some manners by now. Speaking of which, aren’t you going to invite us in?”

If they came in, Harry knew that they’d  _ never  _ leave.

“Actually, I’m uh really busy at the moment, you know? It would probably be better if you came by another time. In fact, I’m gonna be busy for the whole summer, so I’ll see you in September? Okay, cool, see you then.”

He went to shut the door but Draco stopped him, a hand holding it open. As weak as he was, there was no way he could fight against Draco’s superior strength, so he just sighed and stepped aside, his arms trembling from his chores that day. Chores that he still hadn’t finished and now he’d  _ never  _ finish - great, another reason for him to be punished. It didn’t seem to matter to Vernon that the more he was punished, the weaker he became and the harder it was to complete the long list of chores he had been given. Or maybe his uncle had noticed and just wanted an excuse.

He crossed his arms to hide the movement and raised an eyebrow at Draco’s morbidly curious expression at the Dursley house - perhaps he had thought it would be bigger on the inside?

Narcissa smiled warmly at him as she stepped inside, before looking distastefully at the Muggle decor. “It’s good to see you, Harry.”

“And you Narcissa. But what exactly are you both doing here?”

“Perhaps it could be discussed over some tea?”

“Sure. The sitting room is through there, I’ll go see what we have.”

Both Narcissa and Draco had fought to instil some Pureblood manners in him over the years; he knew that the only way he’d be able to get through this visit was by abiding by what he had been taught. One rule of which was that you could only gossip through the pretence of tea - Narcissa hadn’t quite worded it that way but that was what he had learnt.

He made three cups of tea and got out some of the fancy biscuits, hoping that Petunia would only notice after he left for Hogwarts. He put them all on the tray that his aunt used when they had guests over and walked into the sitting room. The sight he was greeted with almost made him drop the tray he was holding, but he sucked up the surprise of seeing the Blacks sitting primly on his Muggle couch with the huge Muggle TV in front of them.

Joining them, he sat on the armchair, hiding the wince he felt as the scabs on his back pulled uncomfortably. He put the tray on the coffee table.

“Help yourselves.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Yeah, thanks, Harry. I don’t get why you didn’t just get a house-elf to do it though.”

“It’s a Muggle house Draco, in case you hadn’t noticed, not many house-elves lurking around the corners. That doesn’t matter anyway, what are you doing here?”

At the reminder of where exactly he was sat, Draco sniffed haughtily risked a glance at what Petunia considered her posh decorations. He could practically hear the comparisons to the Weasleys racing through Draco’s head.

“You weren’t responding to any of my letters. Or any of Blaise’s. Or Pansy’s. Or - oh stop looking so guilty, I get that you had no choice. Probably. We’re here to rescue you from this hell, you should be thanking me. Mother’s only here to make sure I don’t catch any disgusting Muggle diseases.”

It was more to do with the fact that he knew he’d need help in convincing Harry to join them in the Manor, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“But Dumbledore said -”

“Harry,” Apparently Narcissa had decided it was time to join in, “I sincerely doubt that this - place - is safer than the Black Manor. Especially considering how easily we found you, what if we’ve been followed by Death Eaters? It’s no longer safe for you here. Dumbledore doesn’t have to know any different, does he?”

He considered it for a moment - it wasn’t like he wanted to stay with his relatives for the rest of summer and he  _ had  _ missed Draco. Technically there was no reason not to, only -

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Merlin knew that he was constantly imposing on the Dursleys - he was a freak, worthless and -

Draco’s response brought him out of his downward spiral, although there was concern in his eyes now. His boyfriend knew him far too well and had probably caught the dark thoughts darting through Harry’s head.

“Don’t be stupid Potter, you’re always welcome at the Manor, you know that. We should have come earlier.”

He was only Potter whenever Draco decided he was being stupid.

Now Draco was apologising to him as if he was the one at fault here. Harry was the one who wasn’t even able to stand up to Muggles, if Draco knew all that had happened for the past few weeks, he would never be able to look him in the eyes. Draco would feel disgusted at the sight of him. If he left now, he wouldn’t get more injured and Draco wouldn’t find out when they went back to Hogwarts and had to change in the same dorms again - his injuries weren’t  _ too  _ bad at the moment, he could probably recover before September. He’d just need to make sure to wear long sleeves around Draco for a while, something that was going to be difficult considering how much they had missed each other.

But he would do anything to keep Draco in the end.

He grinned, doing his best to pretend that everything was fine. It took over his face, a barrier between his emotions and the rest of the world.

“Right then, guess I better go get packed.” 

He nodded at Narcissa and walked out of the room, speeding up once he was out of sight and running up the stairs and back into his bedroom. 

Wait. Shit. Big problem.

All of his stuff was in his cupboard.  _ The  _ cupboard. It wasn’t  _ his  _ cupboard anymore. Just  _ a  _ cupboard. That wasn’t the problem. How the hell was he supposed to get his stuff without Draco and Narcissa realising it had been locked away in the first place? He was a  _ wizard _ , it was practically shameful to have his heritage locked away from him by mere Muggles.

Speaking of, was that the sound of a car door shutting?

_ Shit. _

He raced back downstairs.

“Draco, Narcissa, change of plan. I’ll pack up, you come by in a while and I’ll leave then. In fact, I’ll meet you there. You can just apparate out. I’ll see you later.”

“Boy!” Dammit Vernon, he only needed a minute more.

“Coming, Uncle Vernon.” He called back, wincing at Draco and Narcissa’s twin curious looks.

“Are those your relatives?” Even after knowing each other for over five years, Draco had yet to meet Harry’s infamous relatives. Every year at the train station Harry would make sure to keep them apart, it seemed like the moment had finally come. Draco had only gotten more and more intrigued by the mystery of Harry’s relatives each year - all he knew was that they didn’t get along.

“Come on Mother, let’s go and introduce ourselves.”

“Ah no, that’s not really necessary, I’m sure you all have things to be doing.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry, it would be rude to not introduce ourselves.”

And how exactly was he supposed to argue with Narcissa Black? The woman was the scariest person he’d ever met and that included her sister- Bellatrix Lestrange.

He rushed in front of the Blacks, determined to make this disaster as small as possible.

“Uncle Vernon! We have guests.” It was a warning and they both knew it. Harry would only be punished later if he failed to tell Vernon in time and his uncle ended up revealing something neither of them wanted to be revealed to the Blacks...

Apparently Vernon wasn’t going to take the hint. Once he saw the stylish wizarding robes that their ‘guests’ were wearing, his face started to turn an unpleasant red.

“What are these freaks doing here?!”

“Sorry Uncle Vernon, they’re just here to check up on me because I didn’t reply to their letters.”

“Hmm. Well, they’ve seen you, they can leave now.”

“Actually Mr Dursley, we thought it would be better if Harry were to leave with us.”

“Who are you?” Wow, compared to Narcissa’s cool Pureblood mask, Vernon was suddenly looking a lot less terrifying than usual.

“Narcissa Black of the Ancient and Noble House Of Black and my son, Draco Black.”

Vernon was clearly put off by the disgust pouring off of Narcissa and stuttered angrily, but soon gathered his wits - what little he had of them.

“Well, your fancy names aren’t worth anything here. And the boy can’t come with you. He’s got chores to do.”

“Chores? I can see why you hate it here Harry. Why can’t the lump do them?”

Harry glared at Draco in an effort to tell him to  _ shut the hell up _ .

Dudley stayed hidden outside, having enough sense to stay out of sight.

“Sorry Uncle Vernon, I just want to get out of your way. This way Marge can come over earlier as you’d planned.”

“It’s Aunt Marge to you boy!” Completely ignoring the point Harry had been trying to put across.

Harry’s tight control of his anger faltered, there was no way he would ever call that  _ bitch  _ his aunt. It was different from what he did with Vernon and Petunia, at least they were technically his uncle and aunt, he didn’t share any blood with Marge and he refused to pretend that he did.

“Marge is not my aunt and you know it!”

“Don’t you take that tone with me boy!”

Harry automatically flinched, his body expecting a hit that never came. Once he realised what he’d done, he fought black the embarrassed blush that threatened to take over. He stood straight and refused to acknowledge what had just happened, ignoring the worried gaze of the Blacks.

He had fought Voldemort, he could stand up to his uncle for a few minutes.

“If you let me leave without telling anyone I’ll pay you enough to cover the chores I’ll miss.”

Draco and Narcissa stayed silent, trusting him to handle his relatives.

“Don’t pretend like you have the money you ungrateful brat, you’ve probably just stolen it from this fancy lot. You need us.”

As if he needed anything from the Dursleys, they were the ones that needed him. Harry fought to keep his calm, he had already been awfully Gryffindorish today, it was time to act like the Slytherin he was. 

“My parents left me some money,” That was an understatement, but he didn’t want the Dursleys to expect more than he was willing to give, “I can transfer it into pounds. Let’s say… £5 for every day I’m not here?”

Vernon smiled greedily, evidently thinking he was about to manipulate Harry, “Make it £10 and you have yourself a deal. You wouldn’t want me running off to that Headmaster of yours, would you?”

Vernon had acted exactly as he had expected - the money from his account would be like removing one ball from a ball pit the size of America and as deep as Snape’s hate for James Potter. There was still the problem of his stuff though, locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He couldn’t exactly ask Narcissa to magic it out for him - it would only set off Vernon who was still glaring at them distrustfully, so that meant there was only one option.

“Fine, but I’ll need my stuff back.”

He kept his eyes carefully averted from Draco.

“Your aunt will get it. I’m not going to let you roam around the house unsupervised with those freaks.”

Petunia hurried from where she had been frozen in the doorway. Everyone’s eyes tracked her from where they were stood in the hallway as she got the key from the top of the fridge - well, everyone but Vernon who was  _ still  _ watching them suspiciously. They weren’t about to start throwing curses or something - they weren’t  _ uncivilised _ .

_ Shit. Shit shit shit. Shitty shittington. SHIT. _

They were all stood in the hallway.

The hallway.

The hallway that had his cupboard in it. How could he have been so stupid? Draco and Narcissa were stood in the perfect position to see directly inside his cupboard. Earlier this summer he had only had a brief glance whilst Vernon locked his worldly possessions away but it had been enough to know that there was damning evidence in there. 

It seemed like the Dursleys had never removed the cot that had been squeezed in there and he had even seen a glimpse of the crude drawings they had never realised or cared he had put up. 

One of which he knew clearly stated ‘Harry’s Room’.

Maybe a few bloodstains even remained.

There was no way this could possibly get any worse.

Maybe the Dursleys would realise their mistake? Harry doubted that they wanted the Black family to find out about the dark secrets of the Dursley household.

“Perhaps I should take our guests outside?” His voice came out slightly more panicked than he had meant it to and he knew that Draco would have picked up on it - even if he and his mother had remained miraculously silent for the last conversation. He would be even more worried now, Harry normally had tight control of how he portrayed himself to others, if anything was breaking that control then it couldn’t be good.

“Don’t be stupid boy, I’m not letting the neighbours see you freaks.”

_ Merlin Vernon, can’t you take a hint? You don’t have to act as stupid as you look. _

But it was too late. Petunia was already approaching the cupboard with the key in hand.

He hurried to stand between Draco, Narcissa and the cupboard. The Black family had taken him in when he was eleven and the trust between them had only grown, he couldn’t lose their approval now, it would kill him.

“Harry… what are you doing?”

“I’m just standing.”

“Yes, that much was obvious. I was more confused about your sudden dismissal of personal space.”

It was true, in order to stop Draco from being able to see inside the cupboard he was practically pressed against his chest. It was definitely closer than Harry would normally stand with Draco’s mother right behind him, but it was necessary. He tilted his head up to look Draco in the eyes.

“Hi.”

“Yeah Harry, we’ve already greeted each other.”

This was fine, as long as he could keep Draco’s eyes on him, he could deal with Draco thinking he was going mental.

“Love you.”

Draco visibly softened and Harry was reminded of just how much he loved his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had come to rescue him from the Dursleys with his amazingly protective mother in tow.

“I love you too Harry, but I can also tell when you’re trying to hide something from me or when you’re upset and at the moment you’re both.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about - 

“What is that?” Narcissa’s sharp voice cut neatly through his denial. Of course, Narcissa wouldn’t be looking at her son when he was having a sappy moment with Harry. She had naturally directed her attention to the only other interesting thing happening at that moment - Petunia removing his things from the cupboard.

Harry turned his head to try and see from the same angle that Narcissa could. 

Ah, that wasn’t good.

Definitely not good.

There was a very clear view of everything inside the cupboard; Petunia had already moved everything from the cupboard and had been moving to quickly close it when Narcissa’s cold voice had stopped her in her tracks.

He hurried to explain.

“We used to have a dog. That’s why the cots in there. That was where it slept.”

“And the dog did a drawing that says ‘Harry’s Room’? I had no idea that Muggle animals were so talented.”

Draco was too observant for his own good.

“We named it Harry. It was my dog and I’m very self-absorbed.”

Draco snorted. There was only one self-absorbed person in their relationship and it definitely wasn’t Harry. He moved around Harry and crouched down to inspect the cupboard, something was very, very wrong here and he wasn’t going to let Harry deflect like he usually did.

Harry watched with dread when Draco’s face paled as he stared into the cupboard but it was Narcissa who spoke up.

“Dragon, what’s wrong?” The concern in her voice was a stark contrast to the previous cold tone she had used on the Muggles.

Draco ignored her.

“Harry, why are there bloodstains?”

“Ah, well you see -”

“Get out of my house this instant!” Vernon’s booming voice once again made Harry flinch, but this time both Narcissa and Draco stood in front of him protectively. Draco’s mind was racing, working out the answer from the little clues he’d seen. He didn’t like the conclusion he came to.

“If I find out that you have hurt a single hair on Harry Potter’s head, I swear that you will regret daring to wake up every morning. I have power in our world and if they find out that you’ve touched their saviour, you’ll have thousands of wizards barging down your door, fighting for a piece of you. Your nephew is beloved in the Wizarding World and if you’ve even thought about harming him it will have been the last mistake you ever make.”

Surprisingly it wasn’t his boyfriend who stood up for him, but Narcissa Black. She had come to care for Harry Potter and thought of him as if he were her second son. The fact that it was becoming more and more obvious that Harry had been injured here enraged her.

“Harry, Draco - come.”

She levitated the trunk behind them as she strode out the front door. Behind her, Draco dragged Harry along, keeping him away from the Dursleys and sneering at the whale as they passed. Revenge would come later; first, he needed to make sure that Harry was okay.

The bloodstains had scared him and Harry had been trapped in this house for weeks, who knows what could have happened and that wasn’t even considering Harry’s mental state. How had he missed this for years? What kind of friend was he to have taken Harry’s dismissals as the truth? He had wished Harry a good summer with a kiss on his cheek as if his boyfriend wasn’t going away to be used as a slave.

When the three of them apparated away, Vernon Dursley collapsed to the floor, shaking from the pure fear that had been installed into his heart by Narcissa. Petunia was experiencing regret for the first time in about fifteen years and had turned a sickly shade of green. Dudley was still on the lawn outside, confused out of his mind and wondering when his next snack would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like this one. I’d love to write a sequel for when they arrive at the Manor - would anyone else want that? Or maybe a prequel with key moments over the past few years? Any other thoughts?
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter)  
if you’d like a chat.


End file.
